


Student council after hours

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Sayo finds Rinko working in the student council room after school.





	Student council after hours

**Author's Note:**

> SayoRinko shippers I come with food, enjoy.

The sound of papers shuffling and pencils scribbling fill the room, along with a girl in the summer Hanasakigawa uniform. Rinko is finishing up what student council work is left for the week, her usual helper Arisa isn’t here because she needed to prepare a surprise party for her girlfriend. Rinko not wanting to impose, let her go early and took on the full responsibility of sorting the papers Arisa was supposed to do. However, with the Roselia live coming in a week, a few extra papers proved to be quite the hurdle for Rinko. 

Rinko so engrossed in her work didn't realize that the door to the student council room had opened and another person had entered. “Shirokane-san,” A voice softly called to her making her jump off her skin. 

Rinko jerked her head off the papers to the source of the voice, her shoulder immediately relaxed after she sees the figure on the door frame. “Hikawa-san, hello,” She said in her usual quiet tone. 

Sayo gave her a quick nod and made her way to an empty seat across Rinko, she took out her papers and started doing her own work. Rinko felt relieved that she had Sayo with her, it seemed to take the weight off her heavy eyes after going through so much paperwork. She liked being with Sayo, she never talks all that much but her presence is very reassuring, she never once felt the need to talk or express herself the way she didn’t want to with Sayo. 

They did their work in silence before Sayo finally broke the quiet, “Shirokane-san, you seem to be handling more work than usual, where is Ichigaya-san?.” 

Rinko froze, she can’t tell Sayo that she’s doing Arisa’s work or else Sayo would be on Arisa’s neck the whole day, so she opted for a lie, “She finished and left early, these are just the works I didn’t do last week.”

“I see, how strange of you to not finish your work.” 

“I-it happens.” 

Sayo nodded satisfied at Rinko’s answer, the last thing she wants to do is cause discomfort to her closest student council member. Rinko continued on with her work, she did it for a few minutes before lifting her head up to stretch. She, however, didn’t expect she would bump heads with Sayo who’s only inches away from her face. 

“Ow, I’m so sorry Shirokane-san,” Sayo apologized face beet red.

Rinko rubbed her forehead, face a bit red from how close the two of them were, “No it’s okay, why did you do that?” 

Sayo froze a little bit, she took a deep breath and steeled herself, “As your new g-girlfriend, I feel like it’s my duty to encourage and motivate you to do your work.” Sayo said with an embarrassed expression somehow more red than she was before.

That made Rinko explode and it made her mind go on overdrive. ‘Was she trying to kiss me?’ 

“H-how would you encourage me H-Hikawa-san?” 

“I-I would,” 

Sayo paused and bit her lip before giving her final answer, “I would kiss you,” She answered with resolve in her eyes. 

The absolute resolve Sayo has on her eyes, made Rinko weak. This is the very reason why she had fallen in love with the teal haired girl, how serious and driven she was touched Rinko’s heart. 

Sayo had been brave so now it was her turn. She inched closer to Sayo, eyes closing expecting a kiss. Sayo was surprised but she quickly inched closer to and finally, they kiss. 

Their kiss was deep and intimate, it lasted for a good minute before Rinko broke it off because she needed air. They both breathed heavily and looked at each other's eyes, teal meeting violet. Sayo cupped her cheeks and planted a quick kiss and whispering, “You’re doing so well, Rinko.” 

There it is. Every time Sayo calls her by her first name, bombs begin to go off in every part of Rinko’s body, and with that voice to boot? Rinko could never help herself. She grabbed Sayo’s face and kissed her. Desperate and passionate the only two words that can describe Rinko now, her usual shy demeanor nowhere to be found she has Sayo on the edge gasping for air. 

After two minutes or so the two of them finally broke apart and sat back down in their chairs. Sayo gasping for air, and Rinko sitting empty still dazed at how bold her actions were. “I-I’m sorry Sayo-san.” 

“I-it’s okay I shouldn’t have tried to initiate in the student council room, it wasn’t proper,” Sayo said still gasping for air. 

It took a few minutes but both of them finally got composed and they start trying to do their work again. Just as Sayo is about to write again, she felt a nudge on her sleeves, “I-if we do this quickly c-can we do it properly after.” Rinko asked shyly eyes averting from Sayo with a very visible blush on her face.

Sayo swallowed a lump in her throat and grabbed half of Rinko’s workload, “Let’s begin our work then,” She said as the two of them finish the documents at an inhuman speed.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially only wanted to spend 5 minutes on this pairing for a friend but I got too invested in it so yeah lmaoo. As always thank you for reading UwU


End file.
